Typically, power amplifiers and digital components for mobile terminals are fabricated as separate modules. As the desire for integrated devices continues to grow, a need has arisen for a power amplifier device capable of integration with digital circuitry on a single semiconductor die. Integration of a power amplifier requires a low inductance ground to have increased gain at high frequencies, heat conduction from the substrate to the environment, and isolation from nearby digital components. For a conventional silicon substrate, a low resistivity (typically less than 0.1 Ohm-cm) wafer is used along with high temperature thermal drives of high dose implants and is subsequently thinned for better thermal performance. However, for high levels of integration, the thermal drives of the high dose implants begin to distort nearby implant regions. Thus, the thermal drives of high dose implants have not been feasible with high levels of integration or are prohibitively complex. Further, adequate isolation is difficult to achieve. Accordingly, there is a need for a power device having an integrated low inductance ground and heat sink path and an improved isolation structure that is formed using mainstream foundry technologies.